Royal Fiance
by HunhanKaisoo
Summary: [Chap 1 update] Yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup normal. Menjadi pria sejati dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan. Tapi siapa sangka pertemuannya dengan Pangeran tersebut membuat Luhan semakin menjauh dari kata 'normal' itu sendiri. Sehun bukan sekedar Pangeran khayalan. Dia benar-benar Pangeran. Keturunan Raja Korea yang terakhir. DLDR/M-Preg
1. Teaser

_Yang ia inginkan hanyalah hidup normal._

_Menjadi pria sejati dan menjalani hari-harinya dengan berbagai hal yang menyenangkan._

_Tapi siapa sangka pertemuannya dengan Pangeran tersebut membuat Luhan semakin menjauh dari kata 'normal' itu sendiri._

_Sehun bukan sekedar Pangeran khayalan._

_Dia benar-benar Pangeran. Keturunan Raja Korea yang terakhir._

* * *

**Hunhankaisoo Presents**

**ROYAL FIANCE**

**(Teaser)**

**Soundtrack :**

**Na Yoon Kwon – Expectation**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning!**

**M-preg, kata-kata kasar, aneh, alay, Boys x Boys, Yaoi**

* * *

**Seoul 2014  
**

**Luhan's Home **

**01.15 pm**

"Kau sudah gila? Tidak punya otak? Bagaimana bisa kau membawa pria buta untuk kencan denganku?!" Luhan berdesis geram, menarik lengan Baekhyun agar mendekat, lantas berbisik di telinganya. "Aku memang memintamu untuk mengatur kencan buta, tapi bukan seperti ini. Aku ingin kau membawakan wanita cantik yang normal. Bukan seorang pria dengan kondisi layaknya dia." Pria mungil itu menunjuk kesal ke sudut ruangan, tepat pada seorang pria lain yang sedang duduk di atas sofa. "Aku juga seorang pria, Baekhyun-ah. Aku bukan gay sepertimu!" ujarnya lagi, kali ini lebih pelan.

Pria itu memang tampan, Luhan mengakuinya. Dengan wajah seperti malaikat, postur tubuh yang memikat, serta aroma yang menggiurkan, dia cukup pas untuk dijadikan model atau seorang actor. Hanya saja, tongkat yang ada di tangannya—serta tatapan kosong dari mata bening itu—membuat semua poin plus tadi menjadi musnah. Ketampanan pria tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya dengan mata yang cacat seperti itu. Buta bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa menjadi idaman orang-orang. Luhan sendiri termasuk ke dalam kalangan tersebut. Bukannya dia membenci kaum tuna netra, tapi untuk sesuatu yang rumit seperti hubungan dekat, buta bisa menjadi senjata mematikan yang membuatmu dijauhi.

"Dengarkan aku." Baekhyun menatap Luhan penuh harap. "Bukankah kau menginginkan uang? Kau ingin dana untuk operasi rahimmu kan?" tanyanya lembut, namun penuh penekanan. Pria itu meraih lengan Luhan, berbisik tak kalah lirihnya dari pria itu.

Luhan tercengang, mendadak bungkam dan tak mampu berujar. Susunan katanya buyar dalam satu kedipan. Napasnya naik turun dengan mengerikan. Bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu? Dia telah menyimpan rapat-rapat rahasia ini seumur hidupnya. Baekhyun tidak boleh tahu. Tak ada yang boleh tahu aib besar ini. Tanpa sadar, Luhan mulai tergagap. "Baek—" dia melangkah mundur, kaki-kakinya bergetar.

"Dia akan membantumu. Kau akan mendapat dua puluh lima milyar won jika kau mau menuruti pria itu. Ini tidak sulit, Luhan. Kau hanya perlu menjadi tunangannya, hidup bersama pria tersebut selama 8 bulan dan menjaganya dengan baik."

"Apa?" gumam Luhan tak mengerti. Dia tidak bisa menangkap satupun maksud dari ucapan Baekhyun. Semua terasa tumpang tindih di dalam kepalanya.

"Dia adalah Pangeran Korea yang terakhir. Pangeran yang hilang sejak 25 tahun yang lalu." Baekhyun menarik napas. "Kami memerlukanmu untuk membuatnya naik tahta. Hanya kau Luhan."

* * *

Royal Fiance © Hunhankaisoo

* * *

"Katakan padaku, mengapa aku? Mengapa harus aku yang kalian pilih?"

"Aku pun tidak sudi berdekatan denganmu. Jika bukan karna keinginan Ibuku, aku juga tidak mau naik tahta. Kau kira aku menikmati ini semua?"

"Sehun seorang gay. Dia menyukai pria. Tapi—sejak kematian kekasihnya lima tahun yang lalu, tampaknya dia telah menutup rapat-rapat perasaannya untuk orang lain. Kenapa? Kau menyukainya?"

"Aku tinggal di sini? Istana ini? Kalian sudah tidak waras?!"

"Pertama, perkenalkan dirimu sebagai kekasih Sehun. Selalu berada di dekatnya dan layani dia dengan baik. Bersikaplah seperti kekasih yang amat perhatian. Buat wanita tua itu mengalah. Dan kita semua menang dalam permainan ini."

"Aku akan memperkenalkan calon pengantinku. Luhan."

"Persetan! Kau kira dengan menghancurkan dirimu sendiri seperti ini, kau bisa hidup tenang? Kau tetaplah seorang bajingan, Sehun-ah. Kau cacat dan menyedihkan!"

"Kau bukan kekasihku! Berhenti ikut campur dan pergilah. Aku tuanmu saat ini. Kau mengharapkan uangku! Jadi jangan berlagak seolah kita adalah teman."

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengoperasi Sehun? Korea punya ratusan dokter hebat."

"Kau harus menghamilinya. Dan tahta itu akan jatuh ke tanganmu."

"Aku normal. Aku menyukai wanita. Jangan buat aku menjadi pria jalang yang mau ditiduri olehmu. Aku tidak serendah itu."

"Pada akhirnya kau akan tetap jatuh pada pesonaku, Luhan-ssi."

**TBC**

* * *

Ini adalah salah project ff ku yang akan di update bersamaan dengan Paparazzi dan Cloning.

Dan ff ini ratingnya M-Preg ya. Aku gak jamin utk endingnya. Entah happy atau malah sebaliknya. Wkakaka

Aku gak bisa nahan ide untuk nulis. Jadi daripada lupa mending diketik aja.

Aku tau, seharusnya aku gak update hal-hal lain dulu. Fokus utk Cloning dsb.

Tapi gmana ya.. Kali ini aku bener-bener lagi semangat nulis.

Terlepas dari reaksi pembaca, aku mah udah gak terlalu ambil pusing. Hehehe.

Sebenarnya mau bikin Chanbaek, tapi akhirnya gak jadi karna aku ngerasa kurang ngefeel sejak skandal di mobil itu. wkwkw. Mau bikin Kaisoo, tapi aku juga rada gak ngefeel. Dan pada akhirnya terpilihlah kandidat utama.

Hunhan. Hngg.

Semoga pada suka deh ya.

Btw, ada yg suka baca manga. Kebetulan judul ff-nya sama dengan salah satu manga. Tapi ceritanya beda kok. Beda jauh malah. Jangan sampe ada yg nuduh aku plagiat ya~~

Oke..

**Review Juseyo~**


	2. Chapter 1

"Aku tidak mau."

Sehun tersenyum remeh. Pria itu menunduk, menggerakkan ujung tongkatnya, mengetuk-ngetuk sisi lantai dengan rasa muak yang teramat sangat. Sudah hampir setengah jam mereka menghabiskan waktu di tempat sial ini, namun keadaan masih tetap sama. Dia tidak tahu orang seperti apa Luhan. Dia tidak bisa melihat dan bersyukur karna kebutaannya tersebut, matanya tak perlu melihat tampang menjijikkan milik pria tersebut. Dasar sombong. Apa 25 milyar won adalah angka yang murah baginya? Jika tidak mengingat keinginan Ibunya, Sehun sendiri sebenarnya tidak berminat sama sekali untuk melaksanakan rencana busuk ini.

"Tolong Luhan. Hanya kau satu-satunya pria yang bisa ku percaya. Aku tahu kau tidak akan melanggar perjanjian di antara kita. Kau bukan pengkhianat."

Suara memelas Baekhyun membuat Sehun merasa semakin jengkel. Ada ratusan pria lain yang bisa mereka gunakan, kenapa harus Luhan yang terus-terusan ia bujuk? Apa karna mereka bersahabat? Hah. Itu adalah alasan yang sangat dangkal. Masalah ini bukanlah masalah biasa. Mereka sedang membicarakan tahta. Kedudukan paling terhormat di seluruh negeri. Jika Luhan tidak mau membantu, mereka bisa mencari orang lain. 25 milyar won.. Orang sinting mana yang menolak uang sebanyak itu?

"Aku tidak—"

"Apa 25 milyar won adalah angka yang terlalu minim bagimu?" potong Sehun, cepat. Dia menyeringai, menebak-nebak ekspresi macam apa yang kini terpampang di wajah Luhan. Jika mendengar dari suaranya, Sehun yakin Luhan adalah pria berparas lembut dan menawan. Berbanding terbalik dengan sikapnya yang keras kepala. "Apakah kau terlalu kaya hingga tidak menginginkan uang itu sama sekali?" Sehun tertawa remeh. Dia mengangkat tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi, meletakkan ujungnya di atas meja, lalu mengetuknya dengan kuat. "Meja ini terdengar murahan. Kacanya tipis dan mudah retak." Pria itu berujar pelan. Dia bangkit dari duduknya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat langsung menghempaskan dirinya lagi di atas sofa tersebut. "Dan sofa ini—" Sehun berhenti, menolehkan kepala ke segala arah, berharap bisa bertemu pandang dengan Luhan meski terdengar mustahil. "—sangat reyot dan terasa keras. Aku tidak tahu sekaya apa dirimu, tapi jika menilai dari barang-barang sampah ini.. Kau pasti tidak lebih kaya dariku." Lanjutnya lagi. Tanpa beban sama sekali. Rasakan itu, pria sombong.

Luhan menggigit bibir. Menahan gejolak amarah yang merambat naik membelai otaknya. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan hinaan sekejam ini. Dia memang bukanlah pria kaya, bahkan bisa dikategorikan sebagai pria miskin. Namun meski begitu, harga dirinya juga tidak semiskin hartanya. "Kau kira, dengan ucapan sesinis itu, aku akan bersedia membantumu? Aku tidak akan sudi."

"Apa ini masalah harga diri?" tembak Sehun, tepat sasaran. Dia mendecih, lalu meraba saku dan melempar dompet tebalnya ke hadapan Luhan. "Jangan berbicara tentang harga diri di hadapanku. Pria miskin sepertimu, tidak pantas mengatakannya. Kalian hanyalah seonggok manusia yang penuh kepalsuan. Siapa yang tidak butuh uang di zaman sekarang? Terlebih bagi seseorang dengan kelainan organ tubuh sepertimu.. Kau membutuhkan uangku untuk hidup normal. Jadi, jangan sok jual mahal. Itu uang mukanya. Kau boleh menghabiskan setiap lembar yang ada di dalam sana."

"Sehun—" Baekhyun menahan lengan pria itu. Dia berpaling memandang Luhan yang tengah mengepalkan tangan. Tampak begitu marah dan benci. Pria mungil itu menatap lama pada dompet Sehun.

"Bahkan untuk ukuran orang sekaya dirimu, kau masih membutuhkanku bukan? Pria miskin sepertiku, setidaknya tidak punya cacat fisik dan hati sepertimu, Tuan. Kau bahkan lebih menjijikkan daripada seonggok manusia yang penuh kepalsuan. Kau memandang rendah orang-orang disekitarmu hanya karna uang tak seberapa itu? Kenapa kau melakukannya? Kau merasa senang karna tidak dapat melihat setiap ekspresi dari orang-orang yang telah kau lukai?" Dia menggertakkan giginya, memandang Sehun seolah-olah ingin mencabik setiap senti dari tubuh pria tersebut.

"Aku hanya menawarkan kerja sama," Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Melihat dari kehidupan 'tidak normalmu', seharusnya harga diri bukanlah sesuatu yang mesti kau pertimbangkan."

"Aku menyukai wanita. Kau kira siapa yang tidak normal di sini?" Luhan memicing sinis. Dadanya naik turun tak beraturan, memendam kekesalan yang amat besar.

"Jika yang kau maksud adalah orientasi seksual, aku rasa kita tidak pantas membicarakannya. Bahkan hanya dengan satu sentuhan dariku, kau bisa berubah dengan cepat menjadi gay." Ujar Sehun, enteng. Yang benar saja. Menjadi gay bukanlah kesalahan—setidaknya bagi Sehun pribadi. Dia tidak menyakiti siapapun dengan perasaanya. Rasa cinta yang ia punya bukanlah wabah penyakit yang harus dihindari.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjauh darimu." Luhan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Jadi, bisakah kalian segera pergi dari rumah jelekku sekarang? Aku tahu kau tidak akan betah di sini. Rumahku kecil dan sempit. Matamu yang 'gelap' akan membuat beberapa barang rongsokanku jadi berantakan. Aku tidak mau tongkat mahalmu itu bergerak ke sana-kemari dan menimbulkan suara bising yang amat kentara. Maka karna itu, aku mohon.. Enyahlah." Usirnya dingin.

"Lancang sekali kau mengatakan itu padaku. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Sehun menekan nada bicaranya menjadi lebih dalam dan berat. Begitu sarat ancaman.

Luhan mendengus. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau adalah Pangeran buangan yang berharap bisa menjadi Raja Korea suatu saat nanti. Kau membutuhkan bantuanku untuk menjadi tunanganmu dan menipu semua orang. Dengan mata buta dan orientasi seksual yang menyimpang, kau kira rakyat belahan planet mana yang mau memiliki Raja sepertimu? Menjijikkan."

"Sungguh menarik," Sehun tertawa keras-keras. Sekilas raut mengerikan tampak nyata dari balik tawanya. "Aku tidak membicarakan posisi tahtaku saat ini, dear. Meski aku Pangeran buangan seperti yang kau katakan, tapi aku tetaplah seorang Pangeran. Terlepas dari cacat fisik dan masalah orientasiku, yang ingin aku katakan adalah.. Aku bukanlah orang yang suka mengalah. Kau boleh menolakku, tapi ingat. Akan selalu ada akibat dari setiap keputusan. Kau hanya perlu menunggu. Dan lihatlah apa yang akan terjadi." bisiknya, membuat bulu kuduk Luhan meremang.

"Kau mengancamku?" desis Luhan, tidak terima dengan segala sikap Sehun. Bagaimanapun pria itu adalah seorang Pangeran. Dia punya kekuasaan dan akan mudah sekali baginya untuk menghancurkan Luhan suatu saat nanti.

"Hanya memperingatkanmu," Sehun bangkit berdiri. Diikuti oleh Baekhyun yang sedari tadi terus membungkam mulutnya. Pria itu memperbaiki kerah jasnya dengan gaya angkuh. Seolah menunjukkan pada Luhan betapa tinggi derajatnya saat ini. "Kau terlalu naif dan itu membuatku muak. Seorang pria dengan rahim seperti dirimu, tidakkah itu lebih menjijikkan? Kodratmu hampir menyerupai wanita. Bisa mengandung dan memiliki anak. Lucu sekali." Dia membuat gerakan seolah ingin muntah.

Luhan terdiam. Ucapan telak itu dengan sukses telah membungkamnya.

"Ayo kita pergi, Baekhyun-ah. Di sini sangat bau dan sesak. Lebih kecil dari toilet para pelayan di Istanaku. Aku pusing sekali."

Baekhyun buru-buru mengangguk, dia memegang lengan Sehun dan menuntunnya untuk berjalan ke arah pintu. Sebelum itu, pria manis tersebut lebih dulu telah membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Luhan. Dia tahu, ucapan Sehun dengan sukses telah menghancurkan harga diri temannya tersebut. Luhan adalah tipe pria yang sangat mudah merasa sakit hati. Dan lagi, ucapan Sehun memang sudah sangat keterlaluan. "Aku akan meneleponmu nanti."

Luhan tidak menjawab. Dia menggeram sambil mengatupkan rahangnya kuat-kuat. Ingin sekali meninju wajah Sehun dan menginjak-injak tubuhnya, namun Luhan juga masih menahan diri. Tanpa ia sadari, matanya mulai memerah.

"Kami pergi dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan berdampingan bersama Sehun.

Kala itu Luhan bersumpah di dalam hatinya.. Dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan pria tersebut. Tidak akan mau..

_Tapi siapa sangka jika keinginannya tersebut tidak akan terkabul.. Mereka akan bertemu lagi. Luhan dan Sehun akan berjumpa dalam satu balutan kisah dramatis yang akan membawa mereka pada sebuah ending tak terduga.._

* * *

**Hunhankaisoo Presents**

**ROYAL FIANCE**

**(Chapter 1)**

**Soundtrack:**

**Expectation**

**Countless Day**

**(by: Na Yoon Kwon)**

**Happy Reading**

**Warning!**

**Typos, Yaoi, Boys Love, Aneh.**

* * *

"Kau yakin dia adalah orang yang tepat?" tanya Sehun ketika mereka telah sampai di dalam mobil.

Baekhyun mengangguk. Dia duduk di samping pria tersebut dan memakaikan sabuk pengaman di tubuhnya dengan sabar. "Dia bisa dipercaya dan dia juga memiliki rahim alami yang sangat kita butuhkan. Lagipula, waktunya tidak lama lagi. Minggu depan, Istana akan mengadakan pertemuan dengan seluruh keluarga kerajaan. Ratu pasti akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting saat itu."

"Aku bahkan baru tiba di Korea dua minggu yang lalu. Tidakkah ini terlalu cepat?" Sehun mendesah gusar, pria tampan itu menghempaskan kepalanya ke belakang, bersandar sambil bersungut-sungut kesal. "Lagipula aku tidak bisa melihat. Apa yang dia harapkan dari pria buta sepertiku?"

"Karna kau adalah putra mahkota yang sesungguhnya. Ratu berharap banyak padamu, tapi keluarga Istana yang lain tidak. Kebutaan itu bisa disembuhkan. Kami akan menyiapkan ratusan dokter hebat untuk menyembuhkanmu, Sehun-ah."

Sehun jadi ingin tertawa. "Kau sendiri tahu bahwa mataku tidak akan bisa disembuhkan."

Baekhyun membisu. Baginya tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini. Sehun hanya perlu berusaha dan tetap semangat. Bagaimanapun, kebutaan itu bukan penghalang. Darah tidak akan bisa menipu. Sehun adalah Putra Mahkota yang sesungguhnya. Dia harus mendapatkan haknya sesuai dengan yang posisinya. "Jangan pesimis." Lirih Baekhyun—nyaris tidak terdengar.

Namun nampaknya Sehun bisa menangkap dengan jelas ucapan tersebut. "Aku tidak pesimis." Dia membuka kaca mobil dan membiarkan angin sore menelusup masuk menampar wajahnya. "Aku hanya mencoba untuk lebih realistis. Mungkin terdengar sama namun maknanya jelas berbeda." Jawabnya muram lalu terdiam selama beberapa menit. Sehun menghela napas, lalu menoleh ke kanan. "Lagipula aku sudah nyaman dengan kebutaanku ini."

"Tapi kau sudah berjanji ingin dioperasi jika keputusan tentang tahta itu telah ditentukan."

"Yeah, kita lihat saja nanti." Gumam Sehun. Rakyat gila mana yang ingin dipimpin olehnya? Sehun jelas sudah kalah telak. Tapi, dia juga tidak bisa mundur sekarang. Pria itu sudah melangkah terlalu jauh. Masuk ke dalam lingkaran rumit tentang perebutan tahta yang baginya sama sekali tak penting. Sial. Kenapa Ayahnya harus mati sih? Merepotkan saja. "Menurutku Kim Jongin lebih pantas."

"Dia hanyalah anak seorang selir," Baekhyun terdengar kesal. "Meski dia tidak buta, tapi sejujurnya Kim Jongin sungguh tidak layak. Persentase kalian untuk menjadi Raja sama besarnya menurutku."

"Baiklah," Sehun akhirnya mengalah. Dia merasa jengah jika harus diingatkan tentang hal-hal itu. Kim Jongin, kedudukan, serta keluarganya. Kapan dirinya bisa lepas dari mereka semua? Menyebalkan. "Lagipula aku memang tidak berniat mundur sama sekali. Aku melakukan ini demi Ibuku. Jadi, katakan saja apa rencananya."

"Sesuai rencana awal.. Kita akan menggunakan rahim Luhan sebagai salah satu senjata untuk membuatmu naik tahta."

"Kau ingin aku menghamili pria itu?" Sehun terkekeh aneh. "Kau kira aku akan melakukannya?" membayangkannya saja sudah membuat ia ngeri. Luhan—dia adalah pria yang sulit ditaklukkan. Kecil kemungkinan dia akan meminjamkan rahimnya untuk disinggahi anak Sehun.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kita cukup memberikan sebuah surat keterangan dan menunjukkan pada Ratu melalui serangkaian tes bahwa Luhan memang bisa hamil dan tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang calon penerusmu walau kau seorang gay. Kita hanya akan memanfaatkan keberadaan rahimnya, tidak meminta Luhan untuk menampung benihmu. Karna seperti yang kita tahu, hal pertama yang akan didebatkan sebelum menentukan kelayakanmu menjadi Raja adalah seberapa besar kau bisa menghasilkan penerus dan masalah fisikmu."

"Mereka pasti akan menolakku dengan tegas. Mana ada Raja yang menjadi seorang gay di dunia ini.." sergah Sehun.

"Mereka tidak berhak melarangmu untuk masuk ke dalam kandidat calon Raja. Kau menyukai seorang pria itu adalah bagian dari hakmu sendiri. Ratu tidak punya izin untuk membatasi dan mengabaikan fakta tentang posisimu hanya karna kau seorang gay. Lagipula, dalam scenario yang kita buat, Luhan adalah pria yang memiliki rahim. Dia sama saja seperti wanita. Menurutku tidak ada masalah. Sebenarnya cukup mudah. Jika kau tidak mau mendapatkan penentangan di sana sini, kau bisa menikahi wanita lain untuk formalitas semata setelah kontrakmu dan Luhan selesai. Sesederhana itu." Jelas Baekhyun.

"Aku masih bingung. Tapi aku akan mencoba untuk mengerti." sahut Sehun, mulai pusing dan malas. Ocehan Baekhyun terdengar begitu panjang dan memuakkan.

"Seandainya saja kau menyukai wanita dan tidak memiliki trauma khusus pada makhluk bertubuh sexy itu, mungkin tidak akan sesulit ini," pria manis itu mencibir. "Setidaknya jika kita menyewa seorang wanita, semua akan terasa lebih mudah. Semua wanita memiliki rahim. Sedangkan pria—mungkin di Seoul ini hanya Luhan seoranglah yang memilikinya, bawaan lahir pula." Ujarnya sarat ejekan.

Sehun merutuk kesal. Marah karna Baekhyun kembali mengungkit kelemahannya. "Bagaimana dengan mataku? Bagaimana jika sampai saatnya tiba aku menjadi Raja, mata ini tidak bisa disembuhkan sama sekali?" tanyanya kemudian. Mereka bisa saja berencana, tapi semua belum tentu berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang mereka inginkan.

"Kami akan berusaha membuatmu tampak lebih layak dari Kim Jongin. Lagipula kau hanya memeriksanya di beberapa Rumah Sakit. Aku akan membawamu ke puluhan Rumah Sakit terkenal di seluruh dunia. Tidak ada yang mustahil. Pasti ada jalan. Sebelum masyarakat melihat dirimu, kau akan tampil sempurna. Aku berjanji. Bahkan jika tidak bisa disembuhkan pun, mereka akan menerimamu. Kita akan mengubah semua pandangan masyarakat tentang kekurangan yang ada pada dirimu, Sehun. Aku yakin itu tidak akan sulit. Kita hidup di tahun 2014. Masyarakat sudah memiliki pemikiran yang lebih luas dan terbuka." Jawab Baekhyun lugas dan penuh semangat.

"Berarti kendala satu-satunya adalah berasal dari pria itu?"

Baekhyun tahu sekali ke mana arah pembicaraan mereka. "Benar."

Sehun menyeringai. "Kalau begitu kita tidak punya pilihan. Buat dia menyetujui semua rencana ini."

* * *

Royal Fiance © HunhanKaisoo

* * *

Tiga hari berlalu. Tampaknya Byun Baekhyun bukanlah orang yang pantang menyerah. Dia tidak henti-hentinya menghubungi Luhan sejak hari itu. Meminta padanya untuk menyetujui usulan konyol mereka. Hei, ini bukanlah drama. Mereka nyata dan hidup. Luhan tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kehidupannya untuk terjebak pada sebuah hal tak penting seperti tahta seseorang atau apalah namanya itu. Luhan memang membutuhkan uang untuk pengangkatan rahimnya, namun bukan berarti dia hendak berkorban sejauh itu. Gila saja. Berpura-pura menjadi tunangan Sehun dan menjaganya selama delapan bulan? Apa sebenarnya rencana mereka? Kenapa harus Luhan? Kenapa mesti 8 bulan? Luhan yakin, dibalik ini semua, Sehun dan Baekhyun pasti sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lain. Ah, sebaiknya dia melupakan kedua orang itu.

Pria mungil tersebut berjalan riang menuju pekarangan restoran tempatnya bekerja. Hari ini dia mendapat shift siang hingga malam. Cukup melelahkan sih, apalagi jika mengingat ada pekerjaan lain yang harus dilakukannya besok pagi. Jumlah uang yang harus dikumpulkannya untuk biaya operasi tidaklah murah. Dia bahkan sudah menjadi karyawan paruh waktu di tiga tempat berbeda. Namun masih belum cukup juga. Hidup di Seoul memang tidak mudah. Kebutuhan hidup dan keinginannya untuk mengenyahkan rahim tersebut malah saling tumpang tindih menyiksa Luhan. Seandainya saja dia memiliki orangtua, mungkin semua tidak akan serunyam ini. Menjadi yatim piatu di usia cukup dini membuatnya sadar apa arti kerja keras dan semangat. Dan dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Luhan akan berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk menggapai keinginannya. Hidup normal, memiliki isteri dan anak yang lucu. Sungguh, memikirkannya saja sudah membuat rasa lelah di tubuhnya menguap entah ke mana.

"Luhan-ssi?"

Luhan menoleh. Mendapati temannya—Kim Jongdae—sedang menatap aneh padanya. Menilik dari sebuah kantong plastic raksasa di tangannya, Jongdae pastilah hendak membuang sampah. "Hai, Jongdae. Mau membuang sampah, huh?"

Jongdae mengangguk. Namun Luhan bisa melihat kilatan berbeda dari mata pria tersebut. Entahlah. Sesuatu seperti rasa takut dan jijik tergambar jelas di sana. "Kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukankah Nyonya sudah memecatmu?"

Luhan terperangah. Dia berjalan semakin dekat tapi Jongdae malah bergidik dan bergerak mundur. Pria tersebut menggenggam semakin erat kantong plastiknya. Seolah hendak menghajar Luhan dengan benda tersebut. "Apa maksudmu?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti. Dipecat? Tapi kenapa? Ini bukan hari ulangtahunnya. Dia tidak membutuhkan kejutan yang tak lucu seperti itu.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu?"

Luhan menahan napas, lantas menggeleng. Hawa tak enak mulai melingkupi hatinya.

"Surat keterangan kesehatanmu terpampang jelas di pintu masuk pagi tadi. Semua karyawan yang bertugas untuk membuka restoran telah melihatnya termasuk Nyonya Han. Dia sudah menghubungi dan memecatmu melalui telepon. Apa kau tidak menerima panggilan darinya?"

Apa? Luhan terpaku. Semua mendadak kosong di matanya. Dia tidak bisa berpikir dan menatap tak percaya ke arah Jongdae. Banyak hal memenuhi kepalanya hingga Luhan merasa pusing bukan main. Seluruh tubuhnya sontak mendingin, parunya seolah diremas hingga ia tidak kuasa bernapas. Belum lagi dengan tulang-tulang serta sendinya yang terasa melembek. Luhan kira dirinya akan berubah bagai setumpuk kotoran menjijikkan di atas tanah.

Jadi mereka sudah tahu? Mereka tahu tentang kelainan yang ia idap?

"Aku—"

Apa yang ingin ia katakan? Dia ingin mengelak begitu? Mengatakan bahwa semua yang ada di sana adalah kebohongan dan dia bukanlah pria aneh. Handphonenya tertinggal di rumah, dan dia tidak sempat menjelaskan apapun kepada Nyonya Han. Itukah yang ingin ia katakan? Luhan sendiri tahu bahwa semuanya telah sia-sia. Sudah terlambat. Mungkinkah ini salah satu ulah Oh Sehun? Nama pria itu muncul begitu saja di dalam benaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk ke dalam." Jongdae memicing tajam pada Luhan. Memandang jijik padanya. "Setidaknya kau harus dipecat secara resmi."

Tega benar dia. Luhan kira mereka adalah teman baik. Ternyata—mustahil hanya untuk sekedar mengharapkannya. "Kau muak padaku? Kau ingin muntah?" tanyanya sendu.

Jongdae mendecih, "Tentu saja." tukasnya jengkel. "Pria dengan rahim? Yang benar saja. Aku curiga bahwa kau juga memiliki kelainan seksual dalam dirimu. Apakah kau seorang banci?"

Sesak sekali. Inilah yang ia takutkan. Orang-orang akan menyimpulkan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya dan dialah pihak paling terluka di sini. Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak mau mendengarnya walau sekejap? Luhan bukanlah wabah. Lagipula rahim ini tidak akan menyebar pada orang lain. Apa pikiran mereka begitu pendek dan kotor?

"Jaga mulutmu. Kau—"

"Sudahlah." Jongdae mengibaskan tangan. Memotong penjelasan Luhan dengan raut tak berminat. "Aku juga tidak peduli. Sekarang menjauh dariku, pria aneh. Kau membuatku mual."

Luhan buru-buru menyingkir, membiarkan Jongdae lewat dan memandang geram pada punggung tegapnya. Keparat. Dia bukanlah pria cengeng. Tapi sayatan pedih di dalam hatinya membuat mata pria itu berlinang. Memangnya dialah dalang dibalik ini semua? Luhan pria sejati. Dia bukan banci! Dia menyukai wanita. Hanya saja—rahim ini menjadi aib besar yang sangat sulit ia singkirkan. Seandainya saja dia memiliki banyak uang. Entah mengapa, lagi-lagi wajah Oh Sehun terlintas di dalam benaknya. Berikut dengan embel-embel 25 milyar yang ditawarkan pria tersebut.

Fuck. Apa yang ia pikirkan? Dia tidak menimbang untuk menerima tawaran Sehun bukan?

* * *

Royal Fiance © HunhanKaisoo

* * *

Luhan menunduk lesu. Pria itu terduduk lemah di sebuah bangku taman dekat rumahnya. Airmata mengalir deras dari balik pelupuk pria mungil tersebut. Brengsek. Pelacur. Bajingan. Kenapa Nyonya Han harus melakukan itu? Menghinanya di hadapan seluruh pegawai dan para tamu. Mengatai Luhan dengan hinaan paling sadis dari yang pernah ada. Luhan tidak meminta sesuatu yang aneh pada wanita itu. Dia hanya menginginkan keadilan saja. Nyonya Han seharusnya bisa memikirkan lagi semua ini dengan jernih. Bukannya langsung memecat Luhan dan membuatnya merasa malu dan terhina. Pria mungil itu gemetar. Menangkup wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sambil menangis keras-keras. Mendadak dia tidak bisa menahan gejolak kekesalannya lagi. Biarlah. Biarkan Luhan menangis untuk hari ini saja. Bahkan seorang pria sekalipun berhak meneteskan airmata.

Bagaimana caranya untuk menghilangkan rahim ini?

Haruskah Luhan mengoyak perutnya seorang diri?

Hujan rintik-rintik seakan datang untuk menemani pria itu. Membasahi hingga ke dasar hati, mengaburkan cucuran memalukan dari mata bening Luhan. Masih terbayang jelas dalam benak Luhan ketika makian menyakitkan itu dilontarkan padanya. Begitu pedih dan kejam. Luhan sama sekali tidak bisa menyahut saat itu. Kerongkongannya seakan disumbat dan pada akhirnya dia memilih untuk pergi saja. Tanpa sadar, raungannya terdengar semakin memilukan.

"Sekarang, kau akan menerima tawaranku?"

Luhan mendongak. Bibirnya yang gemetar sontak mengatup. Dia sesegukan sambil memandang heran pada dua sosok pria yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Dia mengenal mereka. Luhan tidak mungkin salah lihat.

**Oh Sehun. **Dia pasti pelaku dibalik ini semua.

**TBC**

* * *

**Cuplikan Next Chapter**

"Katakan padaku. Mengapa aku? Mengapa harus aku yang kalian pilih?"

"Kami membutuhkan rahimmu."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang jika akan selalu ada akibat dari setiap keputusan."

"Kenapa harus 8 bulan? Dia tidak akan menghamiliku selama waktu itu kan?"

"Malam ini kau harus tampil semenawan mungkin. Dan ada baiknya jika kau melihat dengan baik daftar orang-orang ini. Mereka adalah keluarga kerajaan."

"Jadi kau adalah Oh Sehun. Wow. Aku tidak menyangka jika kau begitu istimewa, saudaraku."

"Gay? Kalian kira Raja mana yang mempunyai kelainan seperti dia?"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu biarkan dia diperiksa oleh para ahli."

"Aku harus melakukan itu. Kita sudah bertunangan, ingat? Sebuah ciuman bukanlah hal yang berarti."

"Dasar brengsek. Aku harus membasuh bibirku sebelum tidur nanti."

* * *

**A/N :**

Apa ini membingungkan? Membosankan?

Masih terlalu berbelit? Maklum. Ini masih chapter awal. Butuh banyak pengenalan.

Ada beberapa hal yang pastinya menjadi pertanyaan baru bagi kalian. Aku yakin itu. Tapi aku akan menjawabnya secara pelan-pelan di setiap chapter.

Btw, Kaisoo akan menjadi salah satu pemeran yang cukup mempengaruhi di ff ini.

Hehehe.

Dan lagi, aku hanya mau bilang kalo setiap chapter dari ff ini akan sedikit lebih pendek dari biasanya. Mungkin tidak lebih dari 5000 words. Tergantung kebutuhan. Jadi, jangan pada protes ya XD

NC juga masih agak jauh. Mgkn di chap pertengahan. Tapi kalo kisseu-kisseu banyak. Apalagi Kaisoo. Heuk.

Utk ff **Marry You & Cloning **masih dalam proses ya. Aku emang lagi semangat nulis. Mood emang lagi mantep. Tapi nulis 4 ff on-going dalam satu waktu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Aku juga banyak kegiatan, apalagi aku udah mau masuk kuliah lagi. Jadi mohon pengertian sebesar-besarnya. Tugasku bukan ngetik ff aja. Wkwkwk.

Terimakasih sudah menjadi pembaca setia.

Sampai jumpa.

**Review Juseyo~**

A/n 2 : Cuplikan bukanlah patokan ya. Terkadang bisa berubah.


End file.
